Better With Two: The Doctor's Daughter
by outcastfromgallifrey
Summary: "A series of episodes from series 3 and 4 rewritten as if they had taken place during series 2." - Episode 2 of 6: Takes place before Rise of the Cybermen - The TARDIS takes the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey off to a strange planet with all its inhabitants fighting an eternal war beneath the ground...
1. The Doctor's Daughter

The TARDIS gave a massive shudder, knocking its crew off-balance. Rose let out a small scream and clutched the main console holding on to anything she could reach. Mickey and the Doctor were doing the same beside her, but the Doctor grappled with the controls as he held on.

"What the hell is she doing?" Rose yelled over to him across the loud grinding of the time rotor.

"The control's not working!" he growled attempting to turn one of the cranks on the side. The main console groaned in protest, and sparks sprouted beside the crank.

"What do you mean they're not working?!" Mickey panicked, clinging on to the computer screen for dear life. "They always work for you!"

"I don't know what happened!" he yelled back, grappling with a few more controls. "One minute we're on course to Ardiadad, then _BAM! _Controls ka-put and we're going who knows where!" He shot Rose a grin. "Kind of exciting, don't you think?"

"You are completely impossible!" she growled but smiled still as the TARDIS lurched again.

"Not impossible. Just," he paused as the TARDIS groaned. "A bit unlikely!"

With a shower of sparks spraying from the main console, the TARDIS gave a final jerk throwing Mickey and Rose to the floor and the Doctor to the jump seat. Everyone stayed as they were for a few moments catching back their breath. The Time Rotor moved up and down slowly grinding groggily until it too halted. A loud hum sounded, signaling they had finally stopped.

Rose propped herself up from the grated floor and looked over to the Doctor. He met her eye and then sprang up from the jump seat, running over to the TARDIS doors. She hurried after him with Mickey scrambling behind.

After pulling on his long coat, the Doctor pushed open the white doors and stepped outside, his head turning from side to side as he inspected their surroundings.

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here, then?" the Doctor said as Rose and Mickey followed him out of the TARDIS. The ship had brought them to what seemed to be a small, underground junkyard. It was a large tunnel of some sort with big plates of metal and wire coils cluttered about, seemingly meshed together to form some sort of broken barricade. It was very dark as well, probably due to the fact that they were below the earth.

"Oh, I love this bit," Mickey murmured behind him.

"I thought you said you didn't like going places without fully knowing where it was," Rose mused.

"I know," Mickey said. "But all the same, it's that feeling you get."

"Like you swallowed a hamster," Rose smiled and looked over to the Doctor. He was still checking out their surrounding, scrutinizing the scene.

"Don't move! Stay where you are!" a shout sounded and all three travelers turned to see three armed soldiers running toward them. "Drop your weapons!

"We're unarmed!" the Doctor said as he and his companions raised their hands up in surrender. "Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe."

"Look at their hands," one of the soldiers said. "They're clean."

"Alright, process them," the soldier closest to them said and pointed his gun in the Doctor's direction. "Him first."  
The man's two comrades ran over to the Doctor and gripped his arms, forcing him forward.

"Oi, oi!" he protested, wriggling in their grip but going where they directed him. "What's wrong with clean hands?!"

"What's going on?" Mickey said as he and Rose ran after the men. The Doctor grunted in protest as the men forced his arm into a cylindrical machine.

"Leave him alone!" Rose called but the soldiers just aimed their guns at Mickey and her again. The Doctor tried to pull his hand out of the machine but something from inside grabbed his hand and he stopped struggling. A loud clanking noise arose from the machine.

"Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure," he glanced over to Rose briefly then his eyes widened and he let out a yell. "Argh!"

Pain covered his face and he pulled against the machine again.

"What are you doing to him?" Rose asked the head soldier.

"Everyone gets processed," he replied glancing back to the Doctor.

"It's taking a tissue sample," the Doctor growled. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! And extrapolated it! Is this some kind of accelerator?"

The machine released his hand and the Doctor removed his arm from the machine. He scrambled back examining his hand as Rose and Mickey ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked with concern, gingerly taking his hand in both of hers. Part of the skin on the back had been scraped away in a small 'Y' shape. It reminded Rose much of the same scar the empty child had when she and the Doctor had gotten stuck in the London Blitz.

"What on earth?" the Doctor murmured and Rose looked up to see him staring at machine adjacent to the accelerator. "That's just…"

Steam flooded from the square machine and two glass and metal doors opened on its front. A figure stepped out from the brightly lit interior as the three time travelers watched in confusion. It was a young girl, thin with pale blonde hair and dressed in a khaki green t-shirt, a pair of combat boots, and trousers. She stepped out of the machine and glanced around at her surroundings.

The head soldier from before approached her and passed her a riffle, "Arm yourself."

The girl glanced down at the gun and weighed it in her hands. Rose watched her and whispered to the Doctor, "Where did she come from?"

"From me," he murmured staring at the girl blankly.

"From you?" Mickey asked and looked the Doctor up and down. "How? Who is she?"

"Well, she's," the Doctor faltered slightly. "Well, she's my daughter."

The young girl cocked her gun with a vibrant smile and looked to the Doctor.

"Hello, Dad."


	2. Seperated

"You primed to take orders?" the head soldier said to her as the other soldiers and she walked up to one of the barricades. "Ready to fight?"  
"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir," the girl said in a stream of words, in a similar fashion to how the Doctor spoke. "Generation five-thousand soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready."

The head soldier smirked at her and then he and his other comrades stood beside her taking aim farther down the tunnel, waiting for anything to come through. Rose stared at her in amazement and then slowly looked back to the Doctor.

"Did you say daughter?" she said.

"Hmm, technically," he sniffed, still staring at the girl.

"Technically how?" Mickey asked.

"Progenation," the Doctor said as Rose released his hand after realizing she had still been holding it. "Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly, apparently."

"Something's coming," the girl, or the Doctor's daughter, said as silhouettes danced on the walls of the tunnel farther down from them. The marching of quick feet could be heard and the Doctor put his arm in front of Rose, ready to protect her if anything unfriendly came. Gunfire sounded from down the tunnel and a group of alien soldiers ran towards the barricade.

"It's the Hath!" the head soldier shouted. He, the girl, and his comrades began firing at once on the advancing creatures. The noise was almost defining, but the girl shouted over the dim to the time travelers, "Get down!"

She didn't need to say it twice. All three of them ducked down as bullets flew over their heads. The Doctor pushed Mickey to one side as the man tried to scramble back. They crouched behind a steel barrel and the Doctor looked around for Rose. Immediate panic struck him when she wasn't beside him. He was about to call out when he saw her across the tunnel taking cover from behind a sheet of metal. _Thank Gallifrey. _

The gun fire increased and the Doctor turned to see the soldiers scrambling back as the Hath surged forward. The aliens seemed to have the bodies of men, but their faces were fish like with a cylindrical breathing tank standing vertical where their mouths would be. Their purple skin covered the lip of the tube and thick gills trailed down their necks.

One of the aliens fired and hit one of the soldiers, casing the man to fall. The Doctor winced as a bullet flew by his head. The Hath were advancing, pushing the soldiers back.

"We have to blow the tunnel!" the head soldier shouted. "Get the detonator!"

The Doctor had had enough. He sprang up from behind his barricade and went over to where the soldiers were fighting shouting, "I'm not detonating anything!"

He bent down next to the fallen soldier, checking to see if the man was still alive. He didn't want to lose anyone, and he was a doctor after all. Mickey joined him, his breathing in quick gasps. The Doctor really hoped he wasn't going to have to deal with Mickey in shock.

The girl and the head soldier were drawing back as another one of their team fell. Still firing, the Hath had breached the first barricades and were still rushing towards them.

A choked scream met the Doctor's ears and he whipped his head up in horror to see one of the Hath grab Rose and drag her away, covering her mouth. Terror was in her eyes and she flailed in the alien's grip.

"Rose!" the Doctor screamed and scrambled up from the ground, trying to reach her. A Hath loomed before him and the Doctor stumbled back. Before he could react though, the progenation girl rushed forward and delivered a harsh kick to the creature's ribs. The Hath faltered and she kicked his head, knocking the fish-alien to the ground.

Rose's muffled screams grew more desperate as she was dragged back behind the barricade where the other Hath lay. Her eyes frantic she met the Doctor's gaze and he ran towards her again. They were _not _going to take _his _Rose! _His Rose? When did she become his? _

"Blow the thing! Blow the thing!" the head soldier shouted. The Doctor's faux daughter ran ahead in front and grabbed a detonator. Panic arose in the Doctor's throat. They were going to blow the place and Rose was on the other side.

"ROSE!" he screamed as he watched her disappear behind the barricade line. The soldier girl stood up and slammed her hand down on the button as the Doctor yelled, "No! Don't!"

A blaring klaxon sounded echoing across the tunnel, warning of the impending explosion. The two remaining soldiers ran behind the Doctor to escape, the girl grabbing a hold of the Doctor's arm to pull him away. Mickey was already running up ahead, casting nervous glances back at the Doctor as he did.

_KABOOM! _The inner tunnel exploded in a spray of ash and gravel. The Doctor ducked his head down as the escaping humans ducked behind a metal sheet. The noise was defining as the rock crumbled down sealing them off from the other part of the tunnel.

When the smoke finally cleared, the Doctor stepped out from behind the barricade gazing at the damage. From the floor up to the tunnel's top, a wall of concrete and rubble blocked the way, cutting them off from that passage and the TARDIS_. _Cutting the Doctor off from_ Rose._ If she had been caught in that explosion…

The Doctor shook the thought away, refusing to come to that conclusion. She was fine; the Hath had escaped with her. He had to hope.

"You've sealed off the tunnel!" he shouted angrily when the two soldiers came up beside him. "Why did you do that?!"

"They were trying to kill us!" the girl said to him.

"But they've got my friend!" he was fuming now, his teeth gritting heatedly.

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got him," the girl nodded to Mickey and then to the soldier beside her. "He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead."

"Her name's Rose! And she's not collateral damage, not for anyone!" the Doctor spat looming over the girl. "And she means _everything _to me! Have you got that, GI Jane?"

The girl glanced away, a brief look of sympathy and shame passed across her face. But the Doctor didn't want her sympathy, he wanted Rose back. And he was going to get her back.

"I'm going to find her," he said. Mickey nodded beside him and the two started toward the barricade.

"You're going nowhere," the head soldier raised his rifle towards them. "You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in you. I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now move."

He motioned his rifle at them, including the girl. Hesitantly, she and Mickey began to walk to where he'd gestured. The Doctor cast a final glance as the wall of rubble before he followed.

_I'll find you, Rose, _he promised silently. _Just hold on._

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Rose let groan. Her head throbbed and she coughed, blinking open her eyes. She was lying on the gravel ground, her head resting against a block of concrete. Wincing, she pushed herself up gradually, rubbing her head, and glanced around. A large wall of rock loomed before her and she felt terror spark in her chest. She was trapped, with no way to get back to the Doctor…

A bubbling noise met her ears and she turned her head around to see the Hath who had grabbed her sitting a small distance away. He was clutching his arm and obvious pain was on his fish-like face. Biting her lip, Rose crawled over to him.

"Hold on," she said as the fish winced in pain. She gently reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "I've got you. Is it your arm, yeah?"

The fish-human's breathing tank bubbled.

"Is that a yes?" She looked into the creature's blank golden eyes. He nodded. "Well, let me take a look at it. Keep still."

The Hath squirmed away from her and Rose stopped. Raising her hands in a stop motion she tried again, "Still, yeah? No move."

The Hath slowly nodded again. Gingerly, Rose ran her hand over the creature's shoulder feeling a large bump residing there.

"Half fish, half human?" Rose murmured as the Hath moaned. "How am I supposed to know? Is that a shoulder? Feels like a shoulder. I think it's dislocated. Though, I don't really know. I'm not a doctor, you see? But I've got a friend who is, well, sort of—"

Rose broke off as a pack of more Hath came stomping in from the other end of the tunnel. They raised their weapons at her, their breathing tanks bubbling in alarm. Rose raised her hands to show she meant no harm and gazed fearfully up at the creatures.

"I'm trying to help him!" Rose said quickly. The soldier standing closer to her bubbled with annoyance, jabbing his gun in her direction.

"I know how to help him! I travel with a sort of doctor," Rose explained slowly directing her attention back to the injured fish-human. "And I've seen some medical shows before. Well, mostly dramas that my mum watched. But…" Rose placed her hands over the Hath's dislocated shoulder. "Now, this is going to hurt. One, two, three—"

Gritting her teeth, she pressed hard on the creature's shoulder and heard a loud cracking pop as it was put back in joint. He fish creature's breathing tank bubbled in pain as she did and the rest of the Hath cocked their guns, aiming at Rose. She put her hands up in surrender, fear pricking at her heart.

The Hath that seemed to be in charge bubbled something to Rose. She was about to speak when the injured Hath intervened bubbling an explanation and waving his gloved hands. The soldiers lowered their weapons. A few of them walked forward to help their injured comrade up from the ground.

Getting up from the gravel, Rose wiped her hands and then placed them on her hips.

"Now, then," she said glaring at the creatures before her. "I'm Rose Tyler. Who the hell are you?"


	3. Hidden Tricks

The Doctor made his way through the tunnel following the two soldiers and Mickey. They seemed to be heading deeper into earth, the tunnel leading them towards the main encampment. Normally, the Doctor would have been fascinated with going to new places, but not now. Now he was agitated, looking for a way to get back to the tunnel and racking his brain for a solution to get through the debris. Every thought was on how to find Rose. _What if she's hurt? Or the Hath have taken her prisoner? _ He shook his head. It would do him no good to think about that. He just had to hope.

"I'm Mickey," the man's voice brought the Doctor's attention back to the earth, well, below the earth. "What's your name?"

"Don't know," the girl answered him as they walked along. "It's not been assigned."

"Well, if you don't know that," Mickey said. "Then what do you know?"

"How to fight?" the girl ventured.

"Nothing else?"

"The machine must embed military history and tactics," the Doctor spoke into their conversation. "But no name. She's a generated anomaly."

"Generated anomaly," Mickey frowned and looked the girl up and down. "Generated… Well, what about that? Jenny!"

"Jenny?" the girl smiled as the troop descended a flight of stairs. "Yeah, I like that. Jenny."

"What do you think, _Dad?" _Mickey grinned goofily at the Doctor.

"Good as anything, I suppose," he grumbled glaring at Mickey.

"Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?" Mickey jibed.

"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. It's not what I call natural parenting."

"Rubbish. I knew a girl who fathered twins with a turkey baster. Didn't bother her."

The Doctor shot Mickey a look, "You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident."

"Child Support Agency can."

"Look," the Doctor said in an irritated tone. "Just because I share certain physiological traits with simian primates, doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?"

"I'm not a monkey!" Jenny protested as the Doctor shouldered past her. "Or a child."

The troop continued down the tunnel until they reached a large room. Ambient red lighting lit the room revealing more clone chambers and a mass of soldiers. The ceiling was domed slightly with the lighting fixtures dangling down from it. They were in an abandoned underground theatre it seemed.

"So, where are we?" the Doctor asked the soldier in front of him. "What planet's this?"

"Messaline," the young man said. "Or what's left of it."

The Doctor gazed around the room before him. More soldiers were stepping out of the cloning machines, each one being handed a weapon and then having themselves processed. It was just a continuous chain of soldiers. A med-bay was on one side of the theatre with many men wrapped up in the cots. In the balcony above, soldiers filed about patrolling the area and keeping their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

"But, this is a theatre," Mickey said, glancing around like the Doctor did.

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon," the Doctor sniffed and sat down on one of the benches beside a metal fence.

"It's like a town, or a city underground," Mickey noted. "But why?"

"General Cobb, I presume?" the Doctor spoke and stood up as an older soldier approached them.

"Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks," the general stared at them. "There was an outbreak of pacifism in the eastern zone three generations back, before we lost contact. Is that where you came from?"

"Eastern zone, that's us, yeah," the Doctor nodded to Mickey. "Yeah. I'm the Doctor, this is Mickey."

"And I'm Jenny," the girl piped up.

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking," Cobb grumbled. "We're committed to the fight, to the very end."

"Well, that's alright. I can't stay anyway," the Doctor said. "I've got to go find my friend."

"That's not possible," the general growled. "All movement is regulated. We're at war."

"Yes, I noticed. With the Hath," the Doctor mused. "But tell me, because we got a bit out of circulation, eastern zone and all that. So who exactly are the Hath?"

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth," Cobb explained as he, the Doctor, Mickey, Jenny, and the soldier from before, whose name had been revealed as Cline, walked around the camp. "Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning. A colony where human and Hath would work and live together."

"So what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"The dream died," Cobb said. "Broken along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival."

Mickey had moved to stand on a bench so that he could look out a small window at the edge of the theatre.

"There's nothing but earth outside," he stated looking back to them. "Why's that? Why build everything underground?"

"The surface is too dangerous," Cline nodded grimly.

"Then why build windows in the first place?" Mickey frowned and turned to look at a small plaque under the window. "And what's this mean?"

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors," Cobb said. "The meanings lost in time."

"How long has this war gone on for?" the Doctor turned to the general.

"Longer than anyone can remember," he answered. "Countless generations marked only by the dead."

"What, fighting all this time?" Mickey walked over to them again.

"Because we must," Jenny spoke up. "Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance. It's all we know. How to fight, and how to die."

The troop continued walking with Cobb showing them various parts of the camp and explaining a little more about the Hath. Soon they came up to a large electronic device projecting a hologram map up in front of them.

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" the Doctor scratched his chin as he examined the hologram before him.

"Yes, why?" Cobb said, glaring at the Doctor.

"Well, it will help us find Rose," the Doctor said with a faint smile.

"We've more important things to do," Cline put in.

"Nothing's more important than finding her," the Doctor growled.

"The progenation machines are powered down for the night shift," Cline ignored the Doctor and continued. "But soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you two."

The man smiled at the Doctor and Mickey.

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flipping machine," Mickey huffed with a disgusted face. "Sorry, no offence, but you're not. Well, I mean, you're not real."

"You're no better than him," Jenny scoffed. "I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought. How am I not real? What makes you better than me?"

"Well said, solider," Cobb nodded in approval. "We need more like you, if ever we're to find the Source."

"Ooo, the Source," the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "What's that, then? What's the Source? I like a Source. What is it?"

"The Breath of Life," Cobb said with full belief in his eyes.

"And that would be…?"

"In the beginning the Great One breathed life into the universe," Cline put in. "And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed."

"She," Jenny smiled. "I like that."

"Right," the Doctor said. "So it's a creation myth."

"It's not a myth. It's real," Cobb defended with a glare in his eye. "That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet."

The Doctor hadn't really been listening while the soldier had been speaking. Instead he'd been staring intently at the map. Then his eyes lit up and he smacked his hand on the map making it buzz.

"Ah! I thought so," he cried happily. "There's a suppressed layer of information in this map. If I can just…"

He broke off and withdrew his sonic screwdriver. He moved the device at the base of the hologram. A loud whirring noise came from it and the map shrunk ever so slightly, revealing another set of tunnels below. Gasps of surprise came from Cline and Cobb.

"What is it, what's it mean?" Mickey asked.

"See? A whole complex of tunnels hidden from sight," the Doctor smiled.

"That must be the lost temple," the general said looking at a certain part of the map. "The Source will be inside! You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath. It's ours."

The general led them back into the centre of the theatre, a happy but stern look on his face.

"Tell them to prepare to move out," Cobb ordered a soldier as the troop marched through the main theatre hall. "We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last."

"Er, call me old-fashioned," the Doctor caught the general on the arm. "But if you really wanted peace, couldn't you just stop fighting?!"

"Only when we have the source," Cobb spat. "It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet."

"Hang on, hang on," the Doctor's voice rose a notch. "A second ago it was peace in our time. Now you're talking about genocide!"

"For us, that means the same thing."

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary," the Doctor growled, staring down at the general with mounting anger. "When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read, '_over my dead body!'"_

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory," Cobb retorted. "But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms."

The soldier raised his gun and cocked it, pointing the barrel at the two time travelers.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Mickey yelped and scampered behind the Doctor. "Alright! Cool the beans, Rambo!"

"Take them," Cobb ordered Cline. "I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor," he fixed the Time Lord with a harsh glare. "I'll see that your coward dies first."

"I'm not a coward!" Mickey said in a high-pitched voice.

"Just shut up," the Doctor growled to him.

"Come on," Cline pointed his gun at them. "This way."

"I'm going to stop you, Cobb," the Doctor looked the general in the eye. "You need to know that."

"I have an army and the Breath of God on my side, Doctor," Cobb didn't break his gaze. "What'll you have?"

"This," the Doctor brought a hand up and tapped his temple.

"Lock 'em up and guard them," Cobb just growled to Cline.

"What about the new soldier?" Cline looked to Jenny. She looked up in surprise and went to stand before the general. The man looked her up and down and grunted, "Can't trust her. She's from pacifist stock. Take them all."

Cobb gave Jenny a shove, pushing her into the Doctor. He caught her as she collided with him, glaring heatedly at Cobb. He would stop them. No one was going to commit genocide when he was here. Never again.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Rose walked between two Hath soldiers as they led her into their encampment. Darkness surrounded the corners of the square room, with only a faint blue light emanating from a few cloning machines as twisted lamps. The room looked as if it was from an eloquent ballroom, with half-pillars made of marble protruding from the walls. _Strange place for an encampment. _

The Hath that was leading the troop stopped in the middle of the hall and raised his hand. He bubbled something to the soldiers and the fish-men all stood up. Their blank yellow eyes stared at her and Rose became a little self-conscious.

The creatures started encircling her and she smiled faintly waving to them. _Hello. Yeah, I'm not exactly a fish. But hello all the same. _The Hath drew closer ,their breathing tanks bubbling. A few reached out to pet her hair all seeming to be utterly fascinated with her. Rose smiled at them, not quite sure what to _do_ with all this strange attention.

One Hath bubbled something to the others and grabbed Rose's arm pulling her over to the end of the hall. She blinked in surprise but let him…or her, one really couldn't know. The rest of the Hath gathered around as they stopped before a large machine shining a hologram map into the air.

The Hath from before bubbled something to her, gesturing to the diagram.

"Right," Rose tried, having absolutely no idea what the fish creature was bubbling. "So… we're here?"

Rose reached out and touched a part of the map. It buzzed and the Hath nodded. _Okay. It's a start._ She stared intently at the map, trying to figure out what the creatures wanted. As she watched, the map before her began to change, revealing a layer of tunnels. Excitedly she called out to the Hath, "Hold on, look!"

She motioned to the fish creatures and the gathered around their breathing tanks bubbling eagerly.

"That's a new map!" Rose cried happily. "There's a different set of tunnels!"

The Hath bubbled happily beside her each one bobbing their purple heads in agreement. All of them began cheering, their breathing tanks bubbling enthusiastically. Some raised their guns in the air all seeming to be celebrating.

"But, I didn't do anything," Rose said as the Hath crowded around her, patting her shoulders and pointing to her happily. One fish-creature gave her a small hug around her shoulders, and then a clap on the back. Rose watched in confusion as they broke off and grabbed their guns, raising them in triumph. Slowly realization hit her.

"I think I just started a war," she moaned to herself.


	4. Not Your Mother!

The Doctor walked into the cell, taking off his long coat as he did. It wasn't a very big cell, but not exactly small either. It seemed to be just a broken down room that the soldiers had placed bars over to keep the "pacifists". Dirty brown walls and a dust bench resided there. Not exactly the most comfortable situation.

"More numbers," Mickey said looking up at a plaque above the cell door. "They've got to mean something."

"Makes as much sense as the Breath of Life story," the Doctor mumbled sitting down on the bench.

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny asked him with an astonished look.

"No, it's a myth," Mickey went and plopped down on the bench beside the Doctor. "Isn't it, Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor glanced at him. "But there could still be something real in that temple. Something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon."

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor leaned back against the wall with an irritated sigh.

"Not good, is it?" Mickey said.

"That's why we need to get out of here," the Doctor's tone was serious. "Find Rose and—"

"You seem to be very fond of this Rose girl," Jenny interrupted him. He raised his head and stared at her as she continued. "Always about her isn't it? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"What?!" the Doctor blurted out. "She's not, we're not, I, she's Mickey's _girlfriend!_"

"Well, she used to be," Mickey huffed and then gave the Doctor a stupid grin. "But then you came and whisked her off her feet to travel to distant lands."

"I brought you this time," the Doctor retorted. "And I didn't 'whisk her off her feet'. I _asked _her to come."

"Yeah, twice."

"Oh, he asked her twice did he?" Jenny smiled. "What, did she refuse your proposal the first time?"

"She didn't—we're not together!" the Doctor barked.

"So if she's your lady friend," Jenny cocked her head to one side. "Would that make her my mum?"

"WHAT?"

"Hey, she's sort of got a point there," Mickey laughed and pointed to the girl. "I mean they do kind of look alike. Blonde, short, cute, same face."

"Rose is not your mum!" the Doctor snapped.

"What's her last name?" Jenny asked.

"Tyler," Mickey responded.

"Jenny Tyler," she smiled and looked up as if considering the name. "I like the sound of that."

"You are _not _going by Jenny Tyler," the Doctor growled. "You are _not _Rose's daughter. You're not even mine! You were just grown from a cell from my hand. A lab experiment!"

"Though, she got some of your DNA from your skin," Mickey bumped the Doctor's shoulder. "And I _know _Rose holds your hand everywhere you go. So some of _her_ DNA might have been rubbed off on your hand. So…"

"She. Is. Not. Rose's. Daughter," the Doctor forced out through clenched teeth. "And I _don't_ hold Rose's hand everywhere we go."

"So it was just a one-night thing between you and mum," Jenny quipped.

"She's not your mother!" the Doctor shouted.

"But you guys had a one-night fling?" Mickey raised a brow with a smirk.

"NO!" the Doctor said quickly. "Nothing is going on between Rose and me! You two are obsessed! She's just a human!"

"What's wrong with being human?" Jenny said.

"Nothing!" the Doctor growled.

"He insults species when he's angry," Mickey pretended to whisper to Jenny.

"Does that usually happen when people talk about his relationship with mum?" Jenny snickered.

"We are not in a relationship!" the Doctor barked. "Rose is just a friend!"

"So when you said '_she means _everything_ to me'_–"

"She's just my companion! Nothing more!" the Doctor stood up from the bench and went to go stand by the wall. "Look, you've had your fun, but now we just need to get the hell out of here, find Rose, and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath."

Jenny looked him up and down.

"What, what are you, what are you, what are you staring at?" he fumbled with the words. "If this is about Rose again—"

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier," Jenny said. "but look at you, drawing up strategies like a proper general."

"No, no," he shook his head. "I'm trying to stop the fighting."

"Isn't every soldier?"

"Well, I suppose that's," he paused. "That's. Technically, I don't have time for this. Mickey, give me your phone."

"What do you want my phone for?" Mickey protectively put a hand over his pant pocket.

"Just give it," the Doctor outstretched his hand while pulling out his sonic screwdriver with his other. "Time for an upgrade."

"And now you've got a weapon," Jenny said nodding to the probe in his hand.

"It's not a weapon," the Doctor grumbled as he soniced Mickey's mobile.

"But you're using it to fight back," Jenny said and then laughed, "I'm going to learn so much from you. You are such a soldier."

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving up and saying, "Mickey, will you tell her?"

"Oh, you are speechless!" Mickey laughed. "I'm loving this! You keep on, Jenny."

The Doctor finished sonicing Mickey's phone and quickly punched a few numbers into the device. A ringing sound came from the other line as he brought it up to his ear waiting intently for an answer. _Come on. Come on. Pick up. Please._

"Mickey?" Rose's voice came in through the other line.

"Rose! You're alive!" the Doctor cried happily.

"Doctor!" Rose let out a relieved laugh. "Oh, am I glad to hear your voice. Are you alright?"

"I'm with Mickey. We're fine," the Doctor said. "What about you?"

"And, and Jenny," Mickey piped up. "She's fine too."

"Yes, alright," the Doctor grumbled. "And, and Jenny. That's the, the woman from the machine. The soldier. My daughter, except she isn't, she's, she's—"

"She's your daughter too, Rose," Mickey laughed close to the phone.

"No, she's not!" the Doctor said quickly. "Just forget that, Rose. Anyway, where are you?"

"I'm in the Hath camp," Rose said across the line. "I'm okay, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to someplace that's appeared on this map thing."

"Oh," the Doctor said slowly. "That was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath."

"What do you want me to do?" Rose asked.

"Just stay where you are," the Doctor said firmly. "I want you safe. If you're safe there, don't move. Do you hear?"

But I can help—" Rose's voice was cut off by a dial-up tone.

"Rose?" the Doctor said as the beeping continued. "Rose? I've lost her."

The Doctor brought Mickey's phone down and tossed it back to him. From outside the cell, the din of soldiers preparing for battle met their ears. General Cobb could be heard belting out orders. The call to war had sounded.

"They're getting ready to move out," the Doctor grimaced and then said in a hushed tone. "We have to get past that guard."

"I'll deal with him," Jenny said in a confident tone heading toward the cell door.

The Doctor caught her on the arm, "No, no, no, no, you're not going anywhere."

"What?" her brow furrowed.

"You belong here with them," he growled harshly at her.

"Hey! She belongs with us," Mickey went and stood beside her. "With _you_. She's you daughter. And maybe Rose's—"

"She's a soldier," the Doctor cut Mickey off, not wanting to get into the discussion about Rose again. "She came out of that machine."

"Oh yes, I know that bit," Mickey said. "Wait a second. You got a stethoscope on you?"

The Doctor nodded and gave Mickey a look.

"Give it to me," the man said. "Come on."

Reluctantly the Doctor reached a hand into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and pulled out a stethoscope. Taking it from him, Mickey gave him a nod and put the ear pieces in, turning to Jenny.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's alright, mate," Mickey smiled. "Just hold still."

Carefully, Mickey brought the chest piece and placed it over where Jenny's heart was listening to it beat. Then he moved it over to the right of her chest a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"Come here," he nodded to the Doctor taking off the head piece and passing it to the him. "Take a listen, and then tell me where she belongs."

The Doctor stepped forward slowly, taking the headpiece. As he placed the ear buds in his ear he could hear the faint sound of the girl's heart. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

Mickey brought the chest piece to the other side of her chest. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump._ His eyes glance up to the girl's face and he saw her staring at him with confusion and the slightest bit of concern. Backing away, the Doctor went back over to the cell wall, leaning against it.

"Two hearts," he noted sagely in a hushed tone.

"Exactly," Mickey said with a smirk, crossing his arms in a gesture of 'look-how-smart-I-am'.

"What's going on?" Jenny said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Does that mean she's a," Mickey paused and made a face. "What do you call a female Time Lord?"

"What's a Time Lord?" Jenny looked to the Doctor.

"It's who I am," the Doctor murmured with his brow furrowed. "It's where I'm from."

"And I'm from you," Jenny said.

"You're an echo, that's all," the Doctor turned on her. "A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. Only it's gone now, all of it," the Doctor looked away. "Gone forever."

"What happened?" Jenny asked softly.

"There was a war."

"Like this one."

The Doctor laughed slightly in the absurdity. The Time War was nothing like this. Nothing would ever compare to that. And nothing ever should.

Looking at her again he murmured, "Bigger. Much bigger."

"And you fought," Jenny said slowly. "And killed."

He nodded and in a voice barely above a whisper, "Yes."

"Then how're we different?" Jenny asked. His gaze dark he looked up to her. _You didn't kill your entire race. You'll never be the same as me. You should never want to be like me._


	5. Breaking Out

Rose cursed and brought the phone away from her ear. A 'low battery' symbol flashed on the screen. _Great. _Looking around she saw a few of the Hath still lingering around, but most of them had already marched off in the direction of whatever they were looking for. One Hath stood beside the hologram map.

"I need to charge it up," Rose went over to him waving her phone. "I need power. Do you understand?"

The Hath bubbled at her and then nodded to the map. Turning a crank on the side of the computer's base, the hologram changed before them. It began to grow once more, revealing more tunnels and turning into a three-dimensional diagram instead of a flat map. The circular Temple now shown with a pointed roof and traveled a long way down, seemingly to be from the surface.

"There's even more?" Rose said, her eyes scanning the screen. "In 3D! Oh, you're a clever Hath!" she gave the fish-human a pat on the arm. "So this is where everybody's headed? But look, those tunnels sort of zig-zag. If I went up and over the surface in a straight line, I'd get there first."

Rose gestured to a part on the map. Beside her, the Hath bubbled and shook his head pressing more buttons on the holograms computer.

"Why not?" Rose asked. The Hath clicked a button and a graph popped up in front of the map.

"Are these the reading for the surface?" The Hath bubbled and she studied them for a bit. "Well it doesn't look too bad. Nitrogen and oxygen about eighty twenty. I think that's good. Ozone levels are high, and some big radiation spikes. Okay, that's not so good. But as long as I'm not out there too long."

The Hath bubbled.

"I have to find my friends," Rose told him as his blank gold eyes stared down at her. Turning, she trotted off in the direction of the exit. A bubbling sound came from the Hath again and she turned back to him. His gills flapped and he bubbled again.

"Come on, then," Rose smiled. Emitting a happy bubble he sauntered after her.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Jenny leaned her chin on one of the crossed bars, her hands wrapping around the vertical ones. Cline stood guard on the other side, not paying attention to her but watching for any person approaching.

"Hey," Jenny called out with a smile.

He turned to her with a smirk and said, "I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm on duty."

"I know. Guarding me," She grinned at him and slid closer behind the bars. "So, does that mean I'm _dangerous, _or that I need _protecting_?"

Cline chuckled a little and turned toward her, "Protecting from what?"

"Oh, I don't know," she flashed him a smile. "Men like you."

Reaching out, she grabbed his head and pulled it to her, kissing him firmly. Cline responded earnestly and then froze his eyes wide.

"Keep quiet and open the door?" Jenny smiled, pressing the pistol she had just snatched from his belt into the man's stomach. He blinked in surprise.

"I'd like to see you try that," Mickey said to the Doctor, from where they were hiding behind the wall of the cell. "But I think she gets that from her mother."

The Doctor simply glared at him.

The trio headed down a flight of stairs with Jenny in the lead and the Doctor and Mickey trailing behind her. Cline had been very cooperative, allowing them to gag and lock him in the cell. Very good at following orders when at gunpoint.

Jenny was about to round the corner of the stairs when the Doctor grabbed her shoulders a pulled her back. She looked up at him in surprise but he just pointed behind the wall. A guard was at the base of the flight, gun in hand, patrolling the stairs.

"That's the way out," he whispered to his companions. Jenny gave a nod and brought up the pistol she had taken from Cline.

"Don't you dare," the Doctor growled putting a hand on the gun. He fixed her with a fierce glare as she pulled out of his grip.

"Let me distract this one," Mickey leaned down and whispered to them. "I've picked up some manly wiles over the years."

He pushed past the Doctor preparing to leave.

"The guard's a male," the Doctor murmured.

"You know, maybe I'll just save my wiles for later," Mickey turned back around. "In case of emergency."

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor dug a hand into his coat pocket digging around for a certain object. With a small grin, he grasped his fingers around the item and withdrew it from the depths of his coat.

"Is that a wind-up mouse?" Mickey squeaked in a whisper.

"Yup," the Doctor said as he twisted the gear, cranking the toy up. Gently he placed it on the floor and the three watched as it wheeled away into the hall. The sound of footsteps met their ears and the Doctor ducked behind the wall again.

The guard appeared a moment later. His back to them, he bent down and picked up the clockwork mouse. Before the Doctor could stop her, Jenny went up behind the guard and gave him a well aimed karate chop to his neck, and the man collapsed to the floor.

"I was going to distract him, not clobber him!" the Doctor growled as he stepped out into the hall.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Jenny said.

"They must all have a copy of that new map," the Doctor grumbled changing the subject as he bent down to retrieve the mouse from the floor. Then standing up he glared at Jenny and ordered through clenched teeth, "Just stay there. Don't hurt anyone."

He brandished the mouse at her and accidently hit the gear causing it to wriggle and squeak. Angrily he smacked it again and stuffed it into his pocket once more.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Rose ran up a flight of stairs with her Hath friend following. He seemed hesitant, always glancing back the way they came. A smile slowly crept across Rose's face as when she saw a latched door at the top of the stairs. She turned back to look at her Hath companion. He bubbled at her and shook his head, obviously advising her not to go out.

"You can stay down here and live your whole life in the shadows, or come with me and stand in the open air. Feel the wind on your face!" Rose told him motioning to door and then placing her hands on her hips. "What's it going to be?"

The Hath moaned in a bubbling whine.

"It's up to you," Rose said. "But nothing's going to stop me."

Turning back around she climbed up the small ladder that led to a hatch that let out to the surface. Grunting, she pushed open the round door, hearing the sound of wind rushing over the land above her.

Crawling out of the man hole, she shuttered violently as a harsh cold wind blew in her face. The landscape before her was a barren, dark place. Mud and clumps of black grass met her eyes and the air was full of deep grey clouds. Night surrounded the place with three moons shining down from the sky.

"I knew you couldn't resist it!" She called to the Hath as it clambered out of the man hole behind her. The fish-creature's head turned side to side as he examined his surroundings. After a bit he bubbled something to her an angry look on his fish-face.

"Uh, language," Rose joked, hugging herself from the cold. With a laugh she started off in the direction that would lead to the main temple calling out to her alien friend, "Come on!"

_I'm coming, Doctor, _she said silently. _Wait for me._


	6. Of Mice and Men

The Doctor made his way down the tunnel with Jenny and Mickey following. His eyes were fixed on the semi-transparent map in his hands that he'd snatched from the guard. They'd been making their way along the tunnels, turning this way and that, the Doctor leading them all the while. Mickey and Jenny had been getting along quite well. It seemed every few seconds one of them would be throwing quips—mostly about Rose and the Doctor's relationship, much to his dismay. They were laughing currently, with Mickey's arm around Jenny's shoulder as they giggled madly.

"Wait!" the Doctor called out and stopped, putting up a hand. Jenny and Mickey attempted to stifle their giggles as the Doctor turned to them.

"Are you quite finished?" he growled glaring at them. "Cos we've got other stuff to do now other than laughing."

"Like finding mum?" Jenny smiled sweetly at him.

"For the last time," the Doctor brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. "She's not your mother."

"You better listen to your Dad, Jenny," Mickey snickered. "He can get very annoying when he's cross."

The Doctor ignored Mickey's comment and focused on the map in his hand. Then looking up he glanced about their surroundings. They were at a dead end, with wires and panels covering the walls.

"This is it," he said to them. "The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel."

Withdrawing his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor went up to one of the curved walls and began inspecting the wires hanging there. Mickey and Jenny looked on and took in their environment.

"It's another one of those numbers," Mickey said looking up to where a plague was hanging from the ceiling displaying similar numbers like the ones in the theatre. "They're everywhere."

"The original builders must have left them," the Doctor inferred as he soniced the wall. "Some old cataloging system."

"You got a pen? Bit of paper?" Mickey asked. Putting the sonic screwdriver into his mouth to free his hands, the Doctor began searching his pockets as Mickey continued, "Because, do you see, the numbers are counting down. This one ends in one four, the prison cell said one six."

The Doctor shrugged and passed Mickey the paper and a pen he'd fished out of his pockets and then went back to focusing on finding the control panel.

"Always thinking, both of you," Jenny spoke up glancing to and from either of them. "Who are you people?"

"I told you," the Doctor said as he bent to his knees to sonic the lower part of the wall. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor," Jenny glanced at him disbelievingly. "That's it?"

"That's all he ever says," Mickey rolled his eyes.

"So, you don't have a name either," Jenny stated, her hands on her hips as she looked to the Doctor. "Are you an anomaly too?"

The Doctor looked at her and said plainly, "No."

"Oh, come off it," Mickey snorted with a grin. "You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met. Really don't know what Rose sees in you."

The Doctor wasn't really listening as he finished sonicing the boards stuck to the tunnel's wall. With a grunt, he pried the slab of wood off, revealing a small control panel behind it.

"Here it is," he said, chucking the wood aside. He began to sonic the wired device as Jenny walked up to him.

"And Time Lords," she continued on her previous subject on finding out what the Doctor was. "What are they for, exactly?"

"For?" Mickey cut in before the Doctor could respond. "Well, _he's_ for Rose apparently."

"_No,_" the Doctor glared at him. "They're not foranything."

"So what do you do?" Jenny asked as the Doctor resumed sonicing the wires.

"I travel," he said. "Through time and space."

"He saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures," Mickey put in and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at his unexpected praise. Though the honors were short lived and the Doctor grimaced as Mickey grinned, "Flirts with Rose, quite often if I may add, and runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved."

Jenny giggled with a wide smile on her face. A loud clank sounded and everyone turned their attention back to the Doctor.

"Got it!" the Time Lord said happily, giving the sonic a twirl as the side of the tunnel wall slid away, revealing a hidden passage.

"Squad five, with me," the voice of General Cobb met the trio's ears from further down the main tunnel. The Doctor frowned and whispered to his companions, "Now, what were you saying about running?"

A giddy smile lit his face and he ducked into the side tunnel, sprinting down the passage.

The trio tore down the tunnel, trying to get as much distance between them and the soldiers chasing them. They were making good headway, when the Doctor skidded to a halt. Mickey and Jenny ran up behind him and each one gaped at the hall before him. Instead of a clear passage through, the tunnel was crossed with an array of laser-beams.

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Mickey groaned.

Reaching into his pocket, the Doctor withdrew the small wind-up mouse from before. He weighed it in his hands a bit and then tossed into the midst of the lasers. A loud cracking noise sounded and the mouse exploded in a sea of sparks.

"No, didn't think so," Mickey chuckled, but his laugh ended in a pitiful whine.

"Arming device," the Doctor assessed the scene and then looked around for a control panel. He spied what he was looking for and quickly ran over to it, pressing the many buttons on the box and trying to disarm the lasers.

"There's more of these," Mickey called out pointing to another number plague on the side wall beside the lasers. "Always eight numbers, counting down the closer we get."

"Right, here we go!" the Doctor grunted as he opened up the control panel with the sonic screwdriver, completely ignoring Mickey.

"You'd better be quick," Mickey said as the sounds of Cobb and his men echoed from the tunnel behind them.

"The General," Jenny nodded. Without a moment's hesitation she turned away preparing to run back down the tunnel.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor reached out and caught her on the arm.

"I can hold them up," Jenny said shouldering her gun.

"No," the Doctor said quietly but firmly. "We don't need any more dead."

"But it's them or us."

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them."

"I'm trying to save your life," Jenny said in an exasperated tone.

"Listen to me," the Doctor put a hand on both of Jenny's shoulders. "Killing, after a while, it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it."

"But we don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice."

More banging came from down the hall and Jenny shook her head, "I'm sorry."

Pulling away from the Doctor she turned and ran back down the tunnel just as he said her name as if to stop her, "Jenny—"

She rounded the corner, and out of the Doctor's sight. He growled and returned back to the control panel box. Soon the sound of gunfire met his ears and he glanced up at Mickey who stared at him nervously.

"Told you," he growled. "Nothing but a soldier."

"She's trying to help," Mickey defended her.

The Doctor grimaced and then returned back to his work. He vigorously fiddled with the wires, sonicing them and trying to cut off the lasers. More gunfire sounded from back down the tunnel.

"Jenny, come on!" he called over his shoulder, hoping she'd hear.

There was a pause and then, "I'm coming!"

The Doctor continued to mess with the control panel. With a happy grin he smashed a button on its side and the lasers powered down, leaving the hallway bare.

"That's it!" Mickey said happily.

"Jenny!" the Doctor called as he hopped up from the control panel. "Leave it! Let's go!"

He then motioned to Mickey and the two ran down the corridor until they reached the place where the lasers wouldn't hit them if they reactivated. The Doctor turned back and scanned the area, hoping to see Jenny behind them. To his dismay she wasn't in sight.

A gunshot sounded followed by some enraged screaming from the soldiers.

"Jenny, come on!" the Doctor shouted. Pretty soon, the form of his machine-grown daughter came running down the tunnel. She had a smile on her face when she saw the two and the Doctor and Mickey quickly motioned to her.

"That's it!" the Doctor called waving to her frantically.

"Hurry up!" Mickey squeaked.

Jenny was just about to enter the hall, when the lasers powered back on, crossing her path and causing her to skid to a stop.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor growled. "The circuit's looped back!"

"Zap it back again!" Mickey yelled.

"The controls are back there!" The Doctor looked across the hall to Jenny. The sounds of the soldiers marching came again and Jenny yelled, "They're coming!"

"Wait!" the Doctor commanded and then glanced around the tunnel, racking his brain for a way to get Jenny through. "Just. There isn't. Jenny, I can't!"

"I'll have to manage on my own," Jenny said as she tossed her gun off to the side. A smile slowly crept across her face. "Watch and learn, Father."

Raising her arms into the air, she jumped forward somersaulting through the tunnel. Her body twisted and turned through the air narrowly missing each of the lasers. The Doctor's eyebrows were raised and his mouth gaped slightly as he watched her.

"No way," Mickey said in awe as she somersaulted towards them. "But that's impossible!"

"Not impossible," the Doctor grinned as Jenny landed in front of them. "Just a bit unlikely! Brilliant!"

In an act of pure joy the Doctor went forward and scooped Jenny up in a large hug. She laughed happily clutching his shoulders and gave a smile to Mickey as the Doctor continued to praise her, "You were _brilliant!_ Brilliant!"

"She definitely gets that from her mother," Mickey smirked. "Remember she got bronze in gymnastics?"

The Doctor was too happy and proud at Jenny to argue against her being Rose's daughter as well and just rolled his eyes as he set Jenny down.

"I didn't kill him!" Jenny smiled as the Doctor released her. "General Cobb. I could've killed him, but I didn't! You were right, I had a choice."

The Doctor grinned at her. Their happiness soon died down a bit though as the sound of soldiers running toward them met their ears and they all turned to see Cobb and his army at the other end of the tunnel behind the lasers.

"At arms!" the old soldier yelled to his men.

The Doctor ushered Jenny and Mickey away and, both nodding, the two ran down the curving tunnel and out of firing range, leaving the Doctor alone.

"I warned you, Cobb," he called out. "If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it."

"One of us is gonna die today," Cobb sneered. "And it won't be me!"

The general began firing through the lasers as the Doctor as the Time Lord scampered away, evading the hail of bullets.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Rose and her Hath friend, who she'd started calling 'Peck' now, made their way slowly across the barren landscape. The wind cut against her face and she winced, wishing to be anywhere but here. And really wishing she was with the Doctor. Broken temples were in the distance, covered in shadows under the moonlight.

"It can't be much farther," Rose glanced back to Peck as it trundled after her. But at the movement of turning back, her foot slipped off the slope they were walking on. Letting out a scream, she tumbled down the incline, trying to stop herself until she landed into the bog at the base of the hill. She struggled in the muck, but the mud clung to her clothes, pulling her down.

"Help me!" she called out as her Hath friend slid down the hill to her rescue. "I'm sinking! I'm sinking! Help me!" she was panicking now, reaching out desperately for the Hath. "Help me, Peck! Help me! Peck! _I'm sinking!"_

Peck reached out an arm for her as far as he could, but couldn't seem to reach her. Rose screamed as she realized this, fear crawling up her spine as she stretched to reach his hand. Bubbling something, Peck stood up and leaped into the bog beside her to Rose's horror.

His strong hands gripped her and hauled her up, pushing her out of the bog. Rose reached out and grabbed the black grass beside the mud and struggled but finally pulled herself to shore.

Quickly she turned around and reached out for Peck. He shook his fish-like head as the mud grabbed at him.

"Oh no!" Rose screamed and desperately stretched her arm out to him. The mud dragged the Hath down, encasing him in a coffin of muck and bringing him beneath the surface. Peck's breathing tank cracked as his head disappeared cutting off his life source as he sunk into the depths. Rose's friend was gone.

"_No!_" Rose yelled closing her eyes as pain hit her. She covered her face and sat against bank, mourning the loss of her friend. Her chest was filled with sadness. She wanted it to be over. She wanted to go home; the TARDIS. That was her home. She wanted to go back there. She wanted the Doctor. Wanted to see his smile, and have him tell her it would all be fine. She missed him so much.


	7. Seven Days

The Doctor, Jenny, and Mickey continued through the corridor, steadily getting closer to the Source. They walked in silence for a while before, once again, the subject of Rose and the Doctor's relationship was brought up.

"So, you and mum travel together," Jenny spoke up. "But yet you say, you're not _together._"

"Because we're not," the Doctor said. "We're friends, that's all."

"Right," Mickey smirked. "You guys just can't go out and just say you're 'more than friends'. Is it because you're not the same species? Are there laws against it?"

"Mickey, I have half a mind to drop you off in a black hole once we get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor gave him a glare. In return, Mickey put his hands up in mock surrender and smiled idiotically.

"So what's it like, the traveling?" Jenny asked after a giggle.

"Oh, never a dull moment," Mickey replied. "It can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've only been here a bit, but Rose said she's seen some amazing things. Whole new worlds!"

"I'd love to see new worlds," Jenny said blissfully.  
"You will!" Mickey said. "Won't she, Doctor?"

"Hm?" he turned back to look at them, his gaze flicking up from the semi-transparent map in his hands.

"Do you think Jenny will see any new worlds?"

Jenny glanced up at the Doctor with hope in her eyes, eagerly anticipating his answer. Slowly a smile started to form at the corner of the Doctor's mouth and he said, "I suppose so."

"You mean," Jenny grinned and glanced to Mickey and then back to the Doctor. "You mean you'll take me with you?"

"Well, we can't leave you here, can we?"

Jenny's face lit up with joy and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around the Doctor in a tight hug as she cried happily, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Then pulling back she smiled, "Come on, let's get a move on!"

With a happy grin, she skipped away down the hall, the Doctor's eyes following. A father-like instinct sparked in him and he called out, "Careful! There might be traps."

"Kids," Mickey grinned as he and the Doctor watched Jenny scamper away. "They never listen."

The two walked after her at a leisurely pace, while Jenny still scouted up ahead. Glancing over to the Doctor, Mickey smirked when he saw him with a stern look upon his face.

"Oh, I know that look," he said, pointing to the Doctor who glanced at him. "I see it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock."

"Dad-shock?" the Doctor pulled a face.

"Sudden unexpected fatherhood," Mickey clarified and gave the Doctor a small punch to the arm. "Take a bit of getting used to."

The Doctor glared at him and then glanced away.

"No, it's not that."

"Well what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS?" Mickey smirked. "What is she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's going to turn it into a people-carrier? If anything it's already that what with me and Rose."

"Mickey, I've been a father before," the Doctor said.

"What?"

"I lost all that a long time ago, along with everything else."

"I'm sorry," Mickey looked down at his feet. "I didn't know. Rose mentioned that you told her some, er, stuff about your past. But hardly anything. Does she know?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Mickey asked. "I thought you told her everything. You talk all the time, but you don't say anything."

"I know," the Doctor smiled faintly. "It's just… When I look at her now, I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day."

"It won't stay like that," Mickey said. "She'll help you. And Rose'll help you. You know she'll never leave."

"But when they died that part of me died with them," the Doctor glanced at Mickey. "It'll never come back. Not now."

Mickey frowned and then smiled, "I'll tell you something, Doctor. Something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong."

Rapid fire sounded from behind them and Mickey and the Doctor glanced behind in that direction. Soon Jenny returned back to them, slightly out of breath but a smile on her face.

"They've blasted through the beams again," the girl said and then grinned, "Time to run again. Love the running! Yeah?"

"Love the running," the Doctor agreed as a smile spread on his face. They took off down the main tunnel, the Doctor pulling into the lead. The walls seemed to narrow a bit before opening up to reveal a closed room. No other tunnels led out from it and there seemed to be no doors.

"We're trapped!" Mickey squeaked.

"Can't be," the Doctor ran up to one of the walls. "This must be the Temple. This is a door."

Withdrawing his sonic screwdriver, he pulled a panel off the wall to reveal a maze of wires. Using the device and his fingers he attempted to open the hidden door.

"And again," Mickey spoke pointing to where a plague rested portraying a series of numbers. "We're down to one two now."  
"I got it!" the Doctor smiled when he opened the panel even more to reveal a few buttons. Shouts sounded from down the tunnel.

"I can hear them," Jenny alerted him.

"Nearly done!"

"These can't be a cataloging system," Mickey continued to talk to himself.

"They're getting closer," Jenny had a slight nervous tremor in her voice.

"Then get back here!" the Doctor called to her.

"They're too similar," Mickey was now having a conversation of his own. "Too familiar."

"Not yet," Jenny said to her father.

He growled angrily at her, "Now!"

A loud buzz sounded from the panel and then the wall slid aside to reveal small door.

"Got it!" the Doctor cried happily. The three ran through the door, the Doctor making sure both of his companions were safe.

"They're coming," Jenny said nodding behind her shoulder where indeed the soldiers were chasing after them. "Close the door!"

The Doctor didn't need her to say it twice. With a buzz of the sonic the door slid back into place, locking out their pursuers.

"Oh, that was close," Jenny said with a smile.

"No fun otherwise," the Doctor grinned in return. Nodding to his friends, he went deeper into the strange looking temple. In fact, it didn't look like a temple at all. More like the tunnels they'd been running through before, just bigger, a lot bigger, and having hundreds of floors. Where they stood now they could see the whole of the place.

"It's not what I'd call a temple," Mickey voiced what they all were thinking.

"It's more like," Jenny started.

"Fusion drive transport," the Doctor finished. "It's a spaceship."

"What, the original one?" Mickey asked. "The one the first colonists arrived in?"

"Well, could be," the Doctor looked around the ship. "But the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on."

He motioned to his crew and then the three traveled up a flight of stairs beside them. They reached the second floor and were making their way across when they noticed someone cutting their way through a door on the other side.

"It's the Hath," Jenny said. "That door's not going to last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's going to break out."

The Doctor turned and ran over to where a computer was stationed, hooked up the ship.

"Look, look, look , look," he smiled as he put on his brainy specs. "Ships log." Words popped up on the screen and the Doctor began to read them to his companions. "First wave of Human/Hath co-colonization of planet Messaline…"

"So it is the original ship," Jenny realized.

"What happened?" Mickey asked with a frown.

"Phase one, construction," the Doctor continued to read. "They used robot drones to build the city."

"But did they mention the war?"

"Final entry. Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions," the Doctor said and turned to Jenny. "That must be it. A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines, suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war."

"Two armies who are now both outside," Jenny put in.

The Doctor was about to speak when Mickey called out, "Look at that."

The man was pointing to a screen which displayed more of the numbers similar to before. 60120724 was typed out.

"It's just like the numbers in the tunnels," the Doctor mused.

"No, no, no, no. But listen, I spent six months hacking into Hounslow Library, don't ask, I had my reasons, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat," Mickey grinned. "I'm good with numbers. It's staring us in the face."

"What is?" Jenny said.

"It's the date!" Mickey turned to them with a pleased smile. The Doctor's eyes widened and he went up by Mickey as the man explained:

"Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America."

"Oh!"The Doctor smacked his head. "It's the New Byzantine Calendar!"

"The codes are completion dates for each section," Mickey pointed out. "They finish it, they stamp the date on. So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out from here, day by day, as the city got built."

"Yes," the Doctor grinned to him. "Oh, good work, Mickey. Maybe you aren't an idiot after all."

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell you that," Mickey smirked. "But you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was sixty twelve o' seven seventeen. Well, look at the date today."

"O' seven twenty four," the Doctor read. "No..."

"What does it mean?" Jenny piped up.

"Seven days," the Doctor turned to her.

"That's it," Mickey said. "Seven days."

"Just seven days."

"What do you mean seven days?" Jenny was at a loss.

"Seven days since war broke out," the Doctor told her in confused amazement.

"This war started seven days ago," Mickey nodded. "Just a week. A week!"

"They said years," Jenny knit her eyebrows together.

"No, they said generations," Mickey explained. "And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines—"

"They could have twenty generations in a day," the Doctor finished. "Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend. Oh, Mickey you are a genius!"

He clapped the man on the shoulder.

"But all the buildings, the encampments," Jenny struggled with this new information. "They're in ruins."

"No, they're not ruined," the Doctor told her with an excited grin that he always had when he discovered something new. "They're just empty, waiting to be populated. Oh, they've mythologised their entire history. The Source must be part of that too. Come on."

With that said, the three took off deeper into the spaceship, heading for the Source.


	8. The Time Lord's Family

**A/N: Okay I am so very sorry for not updating anything lately. I'm such a distracted person. So so sorry. This is the last chapter and up next is ****_Blink_****!**

* * *

Rose clutched her arms, seeking warmth from the sharp wind. Before her stood a gigantic building reaching up to the sky. _Must be the Temple. _Rose thought to herself. She trekked across the mud covered grass until she reached what seemed to be the door. It was a large panel and as she approached it, a motion sensor seemed to kick in and the wall slid aside.

Cautiously she walked in, peering down the tunnels to see if anyone was there. Warm air met her and she let out a sigh in relief. Gradually she began to make her way through the "Temple". _More like a spaceship_, Rose mused.

As she made her way along, she heard voices up ahead. Immediately hope sparked in her and she picked up her pace. Turning a corner, a smile quickly spread across her face as she saw the person she desired to see most.

"Doctor!" she cried happily. The Doctor turned to her voice in surprise before his face lit up and he ran toward her.

"_ROSE!" _he cheered as they met with a huge hug. She laughed and held him close as he lifted her off her feet, letting her burry her head in his shoulder.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," the Doctor said when he pulled back looking down at his fried. He placed a quick kiss to her head to her surprise before pulling her into another hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Mickey snorted as Rose had not even acknowledged his presence there.

"Mickey!" Rose smiled and the Doctor released her so she could go hug him too.

"Oh, you're filthy," Mickey scrunched up his nose. "What happened?"

"I, er, took the surface route," Rose bit her lip.

"Well at least you're safe now," the Doctor said. "Oh, and I suppose we should introduce you to our new traveling companion—"

"Mummy!" Rose blinked in surprise as the girl from the progenation machine called out and ran up to give her a hug. "Oh, it's great to officially be introduced to you!"

"Mummy?" Rose asked.

"Don't listen to them," the Doctor groaned. "Rose, just ignore them. They've been doing this stupid gig the whole time."

"I don't…" Rose frowned.

"Here, let me explain," Mickey put in with a grin. "So, Jenny here was born out of that machine thing that takes a tissue sample, and you know how it took one from the Doctor's hand? Well we figured that since you hold his hand like all the time, your skin cells would have been on his and then transferred over to the machine which would then make Jenny partly your daughter too!"

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise and glanced over to the Doctor where he was covering his face with a hand.

"Well this is a lot to take in," Rose laughed a bit. "Blimey, only twenty and I've already got kid, who's only a few years younger than me. What would my mum say?"

"Always use protection," Mickey smirked.

"Mickey!" the Doctor squawked as his face turned red.

"Anyway!" Rose cleared her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, it's Jenny, right?"

She turned to the girl who nodded with a wide grin on her face.

"Picked the name myself, I did," Mickey said with a hint of pride.

"Oh, you did?" Rose bit her lip holding back her smile. "Hm, well I'm not sure about being your mum, Jenny. I think you might have two dads."

Unable to hold back, she burst out laughing with Jenny and Mickey joining in a chorus of chortles.

"Rose!" the Doctor said in a mortified tone.

"I'm sorry," Rose laughed looking over at his horrified face. "It's just…"

She broke off again with a snicker.

"Oh, I give up," the Doctor put his hands up. "You are all mental."

"But you still love us, right?" Rose said with her tongue in teeth smile.

"Suppose so," the Doctor said with a mock scowl. "And Mickey I know what you're thinking and if you say a single word I'm gonna shove the sonic screwdriver down your throat."

Mickey just flicked his brows but didn't speak. The sound of gunfire came from below them again followed by Cobb's blaring voice.

"That's the General," the Doctor said as he unconsciously put a protective hand on Rose's arm. "We haven't got much time."

"We don't even know what we're looking for," Mickey frowned.

"Is it me," Rose sniffed. "Or can you smell flowers?"

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "Bougainvillea." He turned to his crew and nodded, "I say we follow our nose."

Leading the way, the Doctor climbed down the flight of stairs close by with Rose, Jenny and Mickey following. In a short amount of time they reached the ground below where there it seemed to hold a vegetation room.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor smiled as they walked through the plants. "Yes. Isn't this brilliant?"

The air was warmer down there, the climate kept at a certain temperature to keep the plants growing strong. The Doctor shed his coat and tossed it on a metal bar as he and his companions walked up to a small sphere resting on a pedestal in the centre of the room.

"Is that the Source?" Mickey asked. Inside the clear sphere was a glowing green-and-yellow mist like substance. It turned and rolled within the ball, shining out and seeming to be begging for release.

"It's beautiful," Jenny whispered in awe.

Rose glanced to the Doctor, "What is it?"

"Terraforming," the Doctor stated. "It's a third generation terraforming device."

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Mickey looked around their surroundings.

"Cos that's what it does," the Doctor smiled. "All this, only bigger. Much bigger. It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally—"

He was interrupted as both the Hath and General Cobb's soldiers rushed in from either side of the room. Guns were aimed and each party seemed about to fire at the other. Slight panic rushed over the Doctor and he reached out to push both Rose and Jenny behind him (Mickey having already cowered behind some plants). They were not going to hurt his family…

"Stop!" the Doctor put his hands out to them. "Hold your fire!"

"What is this, some kind of trap?" Cobb spat as he aimed his pistol at the Hath commander.

"You said you wanted this war over," the Doctor spoke quickly.

"I want this war won!" Cobb growled.

"You can't win. No one can," the Doctor straightened and addressed both armies. "You don't even know why you're here. You're whole history is just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on. This is the Source." The Doctor pointed to the terraforming device. "This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gasses. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you. It's not for killing, it's brining life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting, no more killing."

Reaching out, the Doctor grabbed the terraforming globe and pulled it up from the pedestal. Raising it high he called out, "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!"

The Doctor threw the sphere to the ground. It shattered against the floor, releasing the gases and energy inside. The mist spread out in the air rising up to the sky slowly, shinning with life. Everyone watched in awe, mesmerized by the display. Gradually, one by one, the soldiers on each side started to set down their weapons. Only Cobb remained scowling, his fingers tightening around his gun.

The Doctor smiled and turned to look back to his friends. Rose met his eyes and returned his smile, making the Doctor's hearts warm.

"What's happening?" Jenny walked over to him, grinning at the mists in the sky.

"The gasses will escape and trigger the terraforming process," the Doctor looked down to his daughter.

"What does that mean?"

"It means a new world," the Doctor smiled. Jenny giggled with a nod. She turned her head and her eyes widened as she watched Cobb raise his gun aiming at the Doctor.

"No!" Jenny shouted as she pushed herself in front of the Doctor. The gun shot echoed through the ship as Jenny let out a gasp, her hand flying up to her sternum where the bullet had cut through her.

Immediately, the Doctor was at her side, catching her as her knees buckled. Terror coursed through him and he laid her carefully on the ground, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Jenny!" he cried as Rose and Mickey rushed over to them. "Jenny?! Talk to me, Jenny."

The Doctor looked to Rose as she knelt down beside Jenny. The girl's eyes were blank and she hardly registered when Rose moved the girl's hand a bit to check the wound. The Doctor watched her carefully, his hearts pounding in his chest.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mickey said softly.

Rose shook her head faintly and looked to the Doctor. Pain flashed through his eyes before he turned back to look at his daughter.

Jenny took a shaky breath and looked to the mist filled air floating above them.

"A new world," she said shakily. "It's beautiful."

"Jenny, be strong now," the Doctor tried to hide the pain in his voice. "You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me, hey? Hey?"

"And mum," Jenny smiled faintly. "Mickey too."

"Yeah, Mickey and your mum too," the Doctor forced a smile. "All of us. We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose."

A tear rolled down Jenny's cheek as her voice cracked, "That sounds good."

"You're my daughter," the Doctor brought a hand to her face and gently wiped her tears away. "And we've only just got started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. You hear me? Jenny?"

She gave a final shuttering breath, before Jenny's eyes lost their life and slowly closed. Her body went limp in the Doctor's arms. She was dead.

Bringing her close, the Doctor cradled her body, pressing his head against hers. _She can't, she couldn't, she can't be gone…_ His hearts twisted in pain, agony engulfing him. _But she's…_

"Two hearts," the Doctor looked up and to Rose. "Two hearts. She's like me. If we wait. If we just wait."

The little hope he had in his chest extinguished when he saw the pain in Rose's face. She shook her head a bit.

"There's no sign, Doctor," Rose murmured. "There's no regeneration. She's like you, but maybe not enough."

The Doctor's eyes were wet as he whispered, "No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me."

Turning back to Jenny, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead. Then he pulled back and blinked away the wetness in his eyes. There was nothing he could do. She was gone, dead. Just like the rest. They were all gone. His family… That was his curse, the one he would always bear. He would always be alone. Everyone would die and he would live on. It wasn't fair. He was the one that should die, he deserved it.

He felt the soft touch of a hand on his arm and turned to see Rose. Her eyes swam sadness, and she murmured his name. Without saying a word, the Doctor gently passed Jenny's body into Rose's arms, letting her hold her for him.

Pain transferred into burning anger and the Doctor stood up quickly from the floor. His teeth grit, he snatched Cobb's fallen gun from the ground and aimed it at the man's head where the human army was now holding him down. Fury burned through the Doctor and he tensed his finger on the trigger. All it took was a single pull and he would have revenge. No one would stop him…

Dropping his arm, the Doctor knelt beside his daughter's killer, not hiding the hatred in his eyes.

"I never would," he snapped. "Have you got that? _I never would." _He stood up again and now addressed the soldiers. "When you start this new world, this world of Human and Hath, remember that! _Make the foundation of this society a man who never would!"_

The soldiers bowed their heads to the Doctor as he glared down at them. He scanned his eyes around them before tossing the pistol to the ground, where it cracked against the concrete. His hearts were heavy as he returned to where Rose held Jenny. He crouched down next to her, and hesitantly brushed his fingers down Jenny's cold cheek. His eyes looked up and met Rose's and he found the same tears in her eyes that were brimming in his own.

**—DW—**

Golden light shown through the stained glass windows of the theatre, shining down on still form of Jenny. Daylight, the dawn of this new world. Rose turned her head to the light as Mickey, Cline, and the Hath commander did also.

"It's happening," she murmured. "The terraforming."

"Build a city, nice and safe underground, strip away the top soil, and there it is," Mickey mused and then glanced down to where Jenny laid across a small table. "And what about Jenny?"

Rose turned back to look at the Doctor. He was standing a little ways away from the rest of the group, his face blank and shoulders hunched. Hadn't said a word when they made their way back to the Human's theatre camp. The two armies had joined together now, realizing their errors. They hadn't decided on who would lead the warriors yet, but for now Cline and the Hath commander had taken up as equal generals.

Now the two and the time travelers had carried Jenny's body back to the camp and were waiting for the terraforming process to complete.

Cline turned to the Doctor and asked his permission, "Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please."

The Doctor didn't speak but looked across to Jenny. She looked so peaceful here. Like she was only sleeping. Without turning back to Cline, the Doctor nodded faintly giving his consent.

**—DW—**

"Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS brining us here," the Doctor finally spoke once they had safely returned to the TARDIS. Cline and his soldiers had blown away the rubble wall to let them back to their ship. They had said their goodbyes and parted knowing that the new world would be safe.

"We just got here too soon," the Doctor continued, his eyes staring down at the grated floor. "Which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox."

He was silent then as he moved over to the TARDIS controls, flipping switches and levers until the ship groaned and took them away from the new planet. The grinding of the time rotor echoed through the room only softening when they had reached the time vortex.

"Well," Mickey said after a while. "I'm gonna go to my room for a bit. Been a long day you know. See you two later."

He gave Rose a nod and then made his way down into the belly of the ship. Rose watched him go before turning to look at the Doctor. He was standing by the jump seat, staring down at the red Y-shaped scab along the back of his hand. His fingers traced the outline carefully, caressing the skin.

"Hey," Rose went up to stand in front of him. "How are you, Doctor?"

The Time Lord didn't speak or look to her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Rose murmured as she tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I barely knew her, but it felt the same as when I lost my dad." The Doctor looked up to her as she continued, "I'm sorry, Doctor. All those things you've been ready to die for. I thought for a moment there you'd finally found something worth living for."

"There's always something worth living for, Rose," the Doctor smiled faintly. He reached forward and embraced Rose, burying his head into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They stayed that way for a while, sharing the comfort of each other to dull the pain.

"They're all gone, Rose," the Doctor pulled away slightly so he could look down at his companion. "You're the only family I have left."

She smiled softly and brought a hand up to softly touch his face, "I'm never gonna leave you, Doctor."

"You better not," he murmured and then pulled her close for another hug. He squeezed her tightly before releasing her.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. "I think we could use a trip with just the two us for a bit."

"Let's find a new world," Rose smiled and took his hand. "For her."

The Doctor returned her smile this time and without releasing her hand he pulled a lever with his other, sending the TARDIS through the time vortex.

**—DW—**

Cline and the Hath draped a blanket over Jenny's still body. Just as the soldier placed a pillow under her head, he moved back in surprise as a golden mist came out of her mouth. Exchanging a glance with the Hath he leaned over the girl. Jenny's eyes flew open and she gasped filling her lungs with air. The two soldiers jumped back, their eyes wide.

A smile spread across Jenny's face and she grinned, "Hello, boys."

Without waiting for them to speak she leapt off the table and sprinted down the corridor, leaving the two dazed. Cline blinked at the Hath before shrugging and then both of them chased after her. A loud humming sound came and Cline said, "The shuttle."

Running over to the nearby intercom, he called out, "Jenny? What are you doing? Come back."

From inside the shuttle, Jenny began prepping the ship, her face full of smiles as her working hearts thudded in excitement.

"Sorry, can't stop!" she laughed. "What are you going to do, tell my parents?"

"But where are you going?" Cline said over the intercom.

"Oh, I've got the whole universe," Jenny smiled as the shuttle took off, racing away into the space sky. "Planets to save, civilizations to rescue, creatures to defeat, and an awful lot of running to do."


End file.
